


High School Lovers-Chrisberry/Thiam

by wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc



Category: Cody Christian - Fandom, Dylan Sprayberry - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Theo Raken - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, liam dunbar - Fandom, thiam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc/pseuds/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc
Summary: when a new boy comes to town how a popular boy will behave? fortunately, Cody will be the only one to treat Dylan kindly. it's just friendly behaviour are feelings behind it? ~By my friend @annlovescody
Relationships: Thiam - Relationship, chrisberry
Kudos: 10





	1. The Move

Dylan's p.o.v  
Silence reigned around me as I laid on the floor of my room eyes lazily glancing at the ceiling above me.  
The once decorated room was laid bare all around me were my suitcases and packed boxes that contained many of my things. From my clothes to my Xbox and games and just about everything I owned was packed up well nearly everything there were still some things left around my room that needed to be packed up. I let my blue eyes glance at the walls just a few hours ago has posters pictures and a few more things hanging off of them. Now they were bare and empty I could even see the slight discolouration on the wall from the many years I have been living here. It was odd seeing the small and large square patches of slightly brighter paint that used to sit behind what used to be there. It was a stark reminder that things where changing very quickly too. Now though with everything changing so rapidly, I had to accept the changes that had been happening for the past few months. It has started small at first my mum had begun to feel a little lonely what with having me, nanny bampy and only a few actual friends as her only company. So she began to look into the dating scene much to the encouragement of bampy and nanny. I had no qualms about this I had always wanted her to he happy and if her going on dates meant that she could be happy why should I be bothered by it? Things weren't perfect at first it took a while for her to find a date. what with being in her late thirty's thirty-seven to be precise. When she did get a date most of the men where not....what she had been looking for they respected her wishes and some of them even remained in contact with her. They had only become good friends during their date sadly she had never quite felt that spark of romance or deeper connection that she sought after. Then one day she had come back from a date a little flustered and with a happy look on her face. With a little prying from me and bampy and nanny, she had opened up in saying she had met a man a gentleman as she put it. He was funny kind respectable and a lot of other positive things that she had said at the time but I don't remember right now. For the first time in my life, I have seen my mum in love, not the strong kingship love she had for me and my dad but real romantic love for a man she had met. They continued to date after that once every two weeks new locations that were halfway between each other and each time my mum came back- and I was awake- I could hear her swoon over him and how charming he was. I had never met the man but he seemed like a decent one he was making my mum happy and that was all that mattered to me. During the times they weren't on dates they where more or less talking to each other at every given moment. Which were few and far between due to their lifestyles and timetables. Then the most unexpected thing happened the man -whos named I had come to learn was called David- had proposed to my mum. She had expected with tear-filled eyes supposedly. Now it was a month after that day and it was time for me and my mum to out of our home so they could move to his in Beacon Hills so mum could be closer to him every day. One may question why are we the ones to move when surely -her new fiancee- could move in? Well, it turns out the man has 6 girls. SIX!  
His home which considered a kitchen bathroom living room garden and three bedrooms where not big enough told hold an additional 8 people. It would be far too cramped for everyone's liking so they had decided to move into a bigger house where all of them could live. My mum would share a room with her fiancee since they were 'responsible adults' as she put...whatever she meant by that and they would all get their rooms. I was happy because I could make my room just like it is here. Although I had a sinking feeling in my gut that it would be different from what we had now. Hopefully, it would be alright. Halfway through packing the reality of the situation had dawned on me I was leaving my home of 9 years and moving away and into a new home from California to Norco a 4hr and 51-minute drive to move in with someone who was a stranger to me and live with 6 girls some older than me some younger. I was leaving San Gabriel Valley to go to Beacon Hills high school that in itself was completely fine. I wasn't...exactly popular here. In fact, I was a strong target for bullies my chocolatey brown spikey hair was enough to draw peoples attention wherever it was revealed often resulting in insults along the lines of 'coffee bean' and 'brown Barbie' and other such things. I did have some friends here a few months ago but...they had ditched me after I had made a critical discovery I had realised I was gay. I didn't bother trying to make any more friends after that and often kept to myself sometimes I'd be silent all day for no reason at all. Still, my heart clenched for the idea of leaving everything behind. I just had to make a good impression on everyone when I met them and hope for the best. A heavy knock echoed off my door dragging me out of my thoughts. "come in" slowly the door opened and it revealed the large frame of my Bampy.Bampy slowly moved his way into my room being careful not to accidentally hit or trip on anything as he moved. When he spotted me on the floor he frowned slightly more so when he saw that the boy wasn't done packing up yet. Silently he sat himself down before laying down just like me our head of hair nearly touching each other. For a moment he tried to see what I was looking at before shrugging that idea away." you've been awfully quiet Dylan even for you" Slowly he placed a gentle hand onto my knee giving me some form of physical contact"everything alright?" I breathed in slowly before letting it rush out of my nose. "I guess it's just...I get it now" "get what?" I waved my arms around the room half-heartedly gesturing to all the changes made the last few hours." everythings changing mum got engaged we're moving out of here and in there. I'm getting six siblings." the last part comes out in a whisper but in the silent confines of the room it was louder enough to hear. He nodded silently his brown moustache tickling his top lip as he did so." yeah it's a big change for you. it's not every day you get new siblings but it's also not every day you get a new start" my brows furrowed at that and I looked curiously but said nothing as I tried to make sense of what he just said. See me so confused Bampy spoke up once again. " what I mean Dylan is that this is your chance to remake yourself me and your mum both know that things aren't great for you here. You've gotten far too many injuries these last few months alone." which was true although it has been a while since I had been targeted that didn't stop from remembering all the times where it had happened. "she's not going just doing this for herself she's doing it for you too" "if she believed -even for a moment- that moving in was bad for you then she wouldn't be doing it. things will be different they will be new and it won't be easy at first but I'm sure in time you'll come to like it. You just have to give it a chance." I looked away facing towards one of the open suitcases with a frown I had heard those words before and it hadn't turned out well at all. However, I trusted my Bampy and if he said something good could happen I had to try. "ok" A small smile grew on his face although bittersweet" good to hear" carefully he sat up groaning as his back protested to the movement." now how about we finish packing up before your mum comes back and sees us being lazy yeah?" "ok" I sprung up from my spot on the floor with the energy that a sixteen-year-old should have had to manage to get up faster than Bampy. We quickly got to work with packing away the last few pieces of clothes and what few games I had left I also packed my pride flag. When we had finally managed to squash the suitcase enough to be able to zip it shut we looked around the room making sure we didn't forget anything. The room was nearly as empty as the day mum had first moved in but I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something. With a sudden realisation, I dove under my bed having to crawl to get to the back where I found my diary.  
When I emerged back out from under my bed a large notebook looking item had come with me. The large notebook was rainbow coloured. The words "find yourself and be yourself" stared back at me this was one of the many diary's I have. I received this one on my 16th birthday and I hadn't gotten a grater gift since. I had been writing in diaries ever since I was 4 it had become a hobby to me I would write anything that came to mind. Bampy chuckled when he saw my diary remembering the day I had received it."don't want to forget that now do you? Come on let's get everything downstairs before your mum arrives" giving a nod I set the diary down flat on one of the boxes before putting my arms around it and lifting it to my chest. Bampy stood two suitcases up before lifting them by the handles not at all bothering to use the wheels present on them. If he felt any strain from doing this he didn't show it. Slowly I stepped my way downstairs making sure I wouldn't trip or fall Bampy just two steps behind me the entire way. When we both made it down the stairs without incident we placed our items in the living room. I looked around the room for what may have been the last time the mantle was devoid of pictures the walls were empty of the decor that mum had accumulated over the years and even the tops of the furniture had marks in the patterns where things had stood still for so long. what once was the heart of our home felt so empty and devoid of life without signs of habitation. My eyes landed on the boxes marked with bampys and nanny's name separated from mums and I's boxes. For my entire 16 years of my life Bampy and nanny had always been with us they lived with us helped raise me and whenever mum needed it they helped her out. I couldn't remember a day where they hadn't been living with us. Like so many things that too was changing today, unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for them to live with us as well so they were moving out as well. The house was under my mum's name and so when she decided to sell it in preparation to move it meant that Bampy and nanny had to move out as well much to my dismay. The entire last month had been full of preparation getting the house ready to sell mum looking for work closer to Beacon Hills and Bampy and nanny looking into retirement homes." do you have to go?" Bampy let out a tired sigh using his hand to rub the spot between his eyes. They had had this conversation before getting down on one knee he knelt to be level with me." now I know you don't like it Dylan but I'm afraid there's no other choice there's just no room for me where you're going" seeing I had begun to open my mouth to speak he quickly placed his finger on my lips "beside it's about time we finally settled into a nice retirement home and got out of your mum's hair we shouldn't have to rely on her." "but you guys have always hated the idea of going to a retirement home bampy you always said it's made you feel old and useless" "thats true..." he couldn't argue with me on that one"but that doesn't mean we should be a burden to your mum especially now that she has this fiancee of hers" he patted me on the shoulder" beside it's not like well be gone forever well visit as often as I can and you can come to visit me if you need to" my face brightened up for a moment before a flash of retaliation went through my mind "but you'll be up here in California and ill be in Beacon Hills mum wouldnt let me here on my own even if it was to visit you" a smile crossed his face before he playfully flicked my ear. "maybe but we've been looking into retirement homes down in Beacon Hills lately they're a little...occupied at the moment" for a moment he avoided eye contact before looking back at me "but when there's a vacancy there's a high chance well be much closer to you then alright?" "ok" I nodded feebly not wanting to make eye contact with the older man. Seeing my mood drop again he quickly enveloped me into a hug. He could feel me trying to worm my arms around him but like always I couldn't quite do it. "well visit as soon as we can ok? Just remember everything is going to be fine try not to get yourself worked up unnecessarily alright" he released me from his hold quickly moving his hands to wipe the tears from my cheeks that he knew would be there." why don't you sit down while I get the rest of your things down here just don't tell your mum wouldn't want her to think your slacking off now would we?" I nodded feebly before trudging over to the couch and sitting down while Bampy went back upstairs to bring down the last few boxes. I looked out the window to see if mum had come back yet but my efforts proved useless this had been happening all day. Since today was the day to move out-and it being a Wednesday- she dropped me off at school before coming back and helping pack things into the moving truck. Given that Beacon Hills was 4hrs and 58 minutes away by a car ride and that she had to organise everything while she was there each trip was taking a little over two hours. Because of this Bampy was the one to pick me up but I didn't mind that at all. I had been picked by mum and Bampy equally over the years on top of which the bullying usually ceased up for a day or two whenever Bampy showed up. I guessed it was because of Bampys navy tattoo that was present on his arm it could have been something else entirely. I had only seen my mum three times today in the early morning when she dropped me off to school and the two times she had returned to pack up more things. By the time they were going to be done, it was going to be late and both of them were going to be very tired although I suspected she would be more tired than me. A small needy whine came from around the room and I looked towards the packed items among them was an average-sized dog cage. Inside said cage was a pit bull terrier namer Theo (see what I did there) the canines small white ears were passed against his head as he looked up at me giving off begging eyes while pawing at the door of the cage wishing to be released from the cage." I know buddy I know" slowly I laid down into the sofa keeping his eyes on Theo the whole time. Sadly I couldn't let Theo out of his cage even if I wanted to he hated cages and would often fight tooth and nail not to get into one. How my mum had gotten him in there now I didn't have a clue but I knew that it would impossible to back in once he was out. However, I doubted he was uncomfortable given that his bed was in there with him and he could see leftover dog food littering the bottom of the cage. For all, it was worth Theo was my best friend even when I did have other friends Theo was always there always happy to see me when I came home from school and had never once bitten me or growled at me. There were many nights where the dog had curled up next to me as I slept and then whined loudly in the morning to be let out into the garden it was worth it every day "don't worry Theo I'll take you on a long w..." I quickly caught myself before saying the w word Theo often loses his mind when he hears it believing that he was getting on right then and there. "day of fun tomorrow" I quickly supplemented trying to not get the dog hyper. " nice save" Bampy spoke as he finished descending the stairs carrying no less than three boxes in his arms. He placed them down with the rest before sitting down on the sofa next to my head." made that mistake myself earlier he wouldn't quieten down for hours after that" We both chuckled before falling into silence neither knowing what to say to the other. Slowly Bampy lowered his hand to my forehead gently playing with my hair. I closed my eyes as I felt bampys fingers gently run along my scalp parting the hairs from one another as they went. The simulation was enough to begin putting me to sleep my breathing levelled out and my body relaxed in preparation for slumber. That was quickly interrupted by the front door opening the sound causing me to open my eyes and look towards the door where mum was now standing. Her blonde hair came down to just below her neck swaying slightly as she turned to look at the two of us gently smiling when she saw the tired and relaxed look in my eyes. Walking over she stood in front of me before kneeling to my current height." someone's looking a little sleepy" gently she brushed a strand of hair off of my face before planting a kiss on my forehead "think you'll be able to stay awake a little longer? We've got a long ride ahead of us." I began to nod as I spoke "yeah I'm not even ti -" I let out a long yawn stretching my arms above me as I did so."-red I can keep going" giving off a wistful smile she shook her head playfully." sure you can my little man" standing up she looked over all the packed up belongings noticing that most of it was mine. Her smile dropped as she remembers how big of a change this was going to for me it wasn't easy to simply have your entire life changed in a day and not be affected by it. Turning to her farther she gestured to his and her mums packed boxes. "you and mum are gonna be alright right dad? You got everything saughted " "yep the pickup bus will be here in about an hour and ill be meeting with the seller to hand over the keys tomorrow once all that's done we'll be well set just make sure to call from time to time. We wouldn't want to miss out on anything important" " I promise I'll call you as soon as I can" Theo began to whine again as he spun on the spot around his cage wishing to come out once more "Come on Dylan why don't you help me get Theo into the car" With that I lazily rolled off the sofa my legs hitting the floor first letting me to quickly stand before the rest of me could follow through. Both me and mum grabbed onto the corners of the cage before hosting it up to an even level seeing that our hands were full Bampy quickly went for the front door and opened it for us stepping outside so he could follow when we were through. "I'm sorry about not being able to do more for you and mum sadly my hands are tied" Bampy waved her off not at all bothered by the circumstances. "well it was about time we finally stopped relying on you. This is for the best Jenna don't try and argue with us on this" As they drew closer to their car Bampy quickly moved forward to open the back door for them just as they drew closer he moved to the other side of the car and opened the door opposite the previous one. As both me and mum slowly pushed the cage onto the back seats Bampy leaned in grabbed the cage by the bars and pulled the cage the entire way. He quickly pulled the seat belts over and around the cage clipping them in place so Theos cage wouldn't move around as we drove to our new home."I know dad but I feel bad about leaving you guys high and dry like this you guys have been here for me for the past sixteen years and helped out far more then you guys should have had to and this is how I'm repaying you" "Dylan" Bampy addressed me who was halfway in the car trying to scratch Theo behind the ear through the small gaps in the cage's bars. "why don't you go and start getting your bags in the car" Recognising that the two of them were about to have an 'adult talk' I quickly scampered off for the house. Bampy closed the door on his side of the car before moving around and standing before mum."Jenna, there is nothing to repay. We stayed with you out of choice we helped you out of choice and we helped raise Dylan because we wanted to not because we felt obligated to" he placed his large hands onto mums shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze to try to comfort her. " I know it hasn't been easy on you but we don't regret a thing sure it could've been easier but we pulled through" mums face scrunched up and her eyes darted to the floor. "dad your not thinking about..." she paused as she saw my stuff one of my suitcases into the back seats next to Theo."...Him are you?" Bampy scoffed one of his hands giving off a dramatic wave." all I'm saying is that things could've been a bit easier for us if you made that....' man' help you support Dylan" mum sighed at Bampy but did not argue against him " I know I know but it's in the past now and besides I didn't want to deal with all the hassle it would have caused dealing with Dylan was my biggest priority at the time" "and I'm proud of you putting him first as you always have and always will but I need you to stop beating yourself up over all this" he took a deep breath letting his nerves calm down again." you have a whole new life in front of you you have your future husband. You're soon to be stepdaughters and most importantly you have Dylan." "he's going to need his mother to help guide him through these very confusing times for him he needs you to be his rock. Can you do that for me?" "yeah I can I will" "good" he pulled mum into a hug using one hand to ruffle the hair on the back of her head." I know you can do it you have for the last sixteen years. Come on let's get everything else in the car" like that the two adults quickly got to work with putting the rest of the boxes and suitcases in the car once that was done I was seated in the front seat before mum got in the car. Bampy leant against the top of the car as he looked in from my window which was rolled down"you ready to go?" "yeah now are you completely sure you've got everything sorted on your end? I don't want to leave knowing I'll be leaving you in trouble" instead of answering directly the elder man turned towards me before gently tapping me on the shoulder. "your mother...tsk...such a worrywart" mum gave off a mock gasp as if she had been insulted. The action causing me to stifle a laugh."do me a favour Dyl and look after her for us would you wouldn't want her passing out from worrying about everything now would we?" "no we don't" "good man" Bampy leaned his arm in and ruffled my hair before withdrawing his arm. "now don't you forget that we are always willing to talk Liam your mum has our contact details. Just be sure to ask for Robert or Kay when you call ok?" "I'm will..I'm gonna miss you Bampy and nanny too" A forlorn smile worked its way onto the mans face before he reached back in-again- and gave me a one-armed hug." and well miss you too buddy so make sure to call us when you can or when you need to." "I guess I'll see you guys around?" mum nodded to Bampy before starting up the car Theo began to whine at the noise of the engine but we paid it little mind. " I'll call first thing in the morning to make sure your both ok see you later dad" with a nod mum began to roll up the window before starting to drive away from the house we had called home for many years. Mum glanced over to me and saw that I was leaned around trying to keep my eyes on the house and more importantly Bampy. When she turned the corner I sat down in my seat properly. For a moment all was silent before I reached down and opened my 'tomorrow bag' said bag contained all the clothes I would need for tonight and tomorrow without having to go through all of the packed up belongings to find them. From the bag, I pulled out a brown wool hat closing the bag I put the hat on my head covering all of my chocolatey brown hair. Mum quickly opened her mouth to say something about it but quickly thought better of it there was no need to have a go at me about one of my insecurities. So instead she focused on driving pushing the two of us closer to our new lives.  
A/N BOOM! New book 😂 just thought I'd let you know that this idea wasn't mine but it was annlovescody idea she came up with it and I liked the idea and she said I could make it I to a story which I'm very thankful for. Also, keep on the lookout for more chapters to most of my books and maybe another new book by another one of my friends but this time it's Julie and the phantoms.


	2. moving in

3rd P.O.V The people of Beacon Hills we're very much like everybody else in the world they wake up early do their daily rounds and when the sun sets most went and relaxed until it was time for bed. Even the most hectic and noisy families followed this unspoken law without knowing it. Except for today that is. At 3 Cliver Road, it was anything but quiet however the surrounding houses were used to this and as long as the noise did not drag on too late or start too early they were very tolerable towards the noise. Inside the said house, a family of 7 moved back and forth frantically attempting to tidy away their mess from that day. There farther -and the only parent of the kids- was busy in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready for his six daughters. Yes, the man named David Geyer. Had 6 daughters their ages ranging from 16-8 year's old. Currently, he and his daughters were all busy getting the house ready for their guests...Or as he should say, new family members. You see David had taken up dating within the past few months mainly from the pestering of his daughters so he could have a semblance of a social life outside of work and family. He had begrudgingly given in knowing how he wouldn't be able to say no and argue against his many children. The first few dates went ok in his book, but he hadn't felt anything towards the women who wanted to meet up with him it seemed to bring up his very large female dominant family was a big turn off for most women...Most. One of his dates a woman named Jenna had enraptured his heart. When she heard about his large family she was shocked about how many there were under one roof -just like all the other ladies he met- but unlike them, she badgered for more information. The girl's ages their likes dislike hobbies achievements and such. In turn, she provided information about herself and her son like how she was an aspiring novelist and dental assistant. Her son who's name was Dylan was basically an artist and obsessed with history yet very very shy around new people. Jenna herself once confessed to wanting a big family like he had when she was younger but after having her son she stopped trying for kids to focus on raising him. He didn't pry to find out her reasoning and she certainly didn't pry to find out why he was alone. Eventually after many months of dating and a lot of encouragement from his daughters he proposed to her. He felt a connection between the two of them and hoped to spend the rest of his life with her luckily for him she accepted. Now though a month later and a lot of preparation on her end she was moving in. He had proposed the idea to her shortly after his proposal. It would give his daughters time get to her and she would get to know his daughters on top of which all of them could meet Dylan and become comfortable with one another before the two of them got married. That wouldn't be for a while though but neither of them minded it was better to go slow than to rush things. Currently, the patriarch of the family was fretting over his homemade lasagna he hoped it would be cooked before his fiancee and her son arrived. He knew the two of them would be tired after the long day they were having. Taking note of how cooker the food looked he quickly turned around and left the kitchen and entered the living room. His eldest and second oldest -Anna and Ellery- were busy trying to tidy away the mess of toys stains and strewn about DVDs. Anna was his 17-year-old and firstborn daughter she was often shown on her phone talking with her friends or browsing social media for the least thing to occupy her time. When she wasn't doing that she was looking after her sisters or helping them out in any way they needed. Ellery on the other hand was athletic sporty and a general fitness nut compared to her other sisters. Her love for sports and challenge has led her to try out just about every high impact and fast-paced sport possible. Even going so far as to try to create some of her own. Like rollerblade hockey. " come on girls it won't be long before they get here put your backs into it". Without a hint of hesitation Ellery quickly straightened out her ponytail before scrambling to pick up some DVDs cases that had been strewn on the floor potentially by one of the younger girls. "On it dad, this mess won't know what hit it" Carelessly discarding the wet rag she was holding Anna rolled her eyes at her father's worrier tone. "No need to get hysterical dad Jenna has seen this house at its worst before and she didn't seem to mind" Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he turned back to his eldest daughter "this may be so but the more we clean today the less we have to clean tomorrow that's how we've always done it and that's how we're going to do it" Without a word Anna went right back to cleaning the coffee table having nothing to counter her farther with. "Lavender, Rose! you two get that new room finished yet?" His voice carried over all the other noises of the house and after a moment his third child-and elder of the two twins- Lavender popped her head around the wall looking down the stairs towards him her purple hat bumping against the wall with the way she stood "just about! Roses just making the bed and we'll be done" "how am I supposed to make a bed if there is already one in here?" A new voice echoed from the way Lavender had come from David immediately recognised it as his 4th daughter's voice. Rose was considered the sweetheart of the family always being kind and helping just about everyone she could she even had a strong knack for fashion. Unfortunately, she's was a little... ditzy at her best and plain forgetful at her worst leading to some humiliating moments on her part. Panic crossed over Lavenders face before she made a dash down the hall "No Rose! I meant to put the sheets on the bed not make a whole new one!" The man of the house shook his head at his daughter's usual antics he knew that if Rose caused any damage Lavender would be able to fix it up quickly. She was the repairman...or woman of the house and knew more about fixing just about everything more then he did. A small hint of green caught the corner of his eyes and he looked down towards it walking out of the dining room was his second youngest -and smartest- daughter Georgie. Unlike the rest of the girls, the 13-year-old needed glasses to see however she had the combined intelligence of the entire household and even more to boot. Currently, her sights were set on her calculator she was punching in numbers faster than he could keep track of and the little strip of paper that printed out the constant numerical equations was getting longer by the second. She didn't even look up to him when she spoke but he paid that no mind. "Father, utilizing the known speed limits for both the California and Beacon Hills areas, on top of calculating for decreased traffic, the average weight of a sixteen-year-old male, the most straightforward route to our abode and compensating for carrying a lighter then average load weight and a dog and the time it will take me to say all this, I do believe your future romantic partner Aka Fiancee, and her son will arrive in approximately... " she tapped away at her calculator a few more time before reaching up and ripping the sheet of paper off the top end and holding it up towards her father. "Seventeen minutes and thirty-two seconds" "seventeen minutes" like a rocket he shot off around the lower levels of the house checking double and triple-checking to make sure each room was nice and tidy and that each of his kids was ready for their arrival. It wouldn't be good to make a poor first impression especially if her son was as shy as she made him out to be. Truthfully he had always wanted a son, someone, he could buddy up with and teach sports to or teach how to fix a car and other stuff like that. But from what he learned about Dylan he wasn't the type to be doing those things out of choice and so the closest thing he was ever going to get to having his imaginary son was with several of his daughters. Lyndy his youngest was a horse fanatic she was into horse jumping too. If someone were to offer him a chance to trade his daughters for his dream son well... He wouldn't do it he loved his daughters too much to even entertain the thought of getting rid of them. He was just going to have to accept things as the way they were besides he doubted he could live without hearing his daughters voices every day. If anything he could learn what it was like to just have a son it certainly would be a change from raising his daughters. He hoped that the two of them could get along nicely even if that took a while. "Hey dad" the partial bald man looked over towards the source of the voice seeing his daughter Lyndy leaning against the wall with a carefree smile on his face. "You need to relax a little take a deep breath in and then let it out" He did as the horse obsessed girl said he brought in one large breathe held it for a moment and then slowly let it back out. " felling better dad?" Nodding at his youngest he let his shoulder sag slightly "yeah I'm just...a little nervous." Pulling off the wall Lyndy walked up to her farther before placing her hands on his shoulders "we're all nervous dad. I know not everyone is on the same page with this... but what matters most is that your happy that is what we agree on" "Thank you Lyndy" with a cheeky smile on her face she backed up before speaking "not a problem" Chuckling at his daughters display he turned off to go check on their dinner he had almost forgotten about it in his little mad dash around the house. He knew that it was near impossible to get this house perfectly clean didn't stop him from trying though. Putting on his oven gloves he pulled open the ovens door and after recovering from the small blast of heat that came out pulled out both dishes of lasagna. In a family of seven -soon to be nine- you had to essentially cook for two whole families to feed everyone. It wasn't easy but he managed. Leaving the dishes on top of the cooker top he moved his attention to the plates. Knowing that none of his daughters had been tasked to set up the table he quickly went to work before the dishes cooled too quickly. At first, he collected seven plates, one for himself and one for his daughters. He quickly noticed that he didn't have enough plates and collected two more from the cupboards before leaving them with the others." They're here!" The voice of one nod his daughters pulled his attention away from their dinner and he quickly discarded the oven gloves that had been hanging on his shoulder on the kitchen side. Upon entering the living room he noticed that all of the girls were crossing around the window to get a better look outside to try to see their future stepmother and stepbrother before they got in the house. David knew that several of the girls had already met Jenna beforehand but not all of them even he was a little curious to see what Dylan looked like in person but he wasn't so desperate that he wanted to look out the window. "Hmm it seems my calculations were a little off. They are two minutes later then I predicted." Ellery rolled her eyes at the prodigal child before gently tapping her knuckle to her head." can't always be right George your going to be wrong eventually." Rubbing the spot on her head Georgie gave Ellery an indifferent look. "Statistically it is impossible for someone to always be right. However I doubt it's because of an error in my mathematical solving skills and more to do with an unknown factor that I am unaware of." Before Ellery could retort the younger twin-Rose- shoved her way past several of the girls before passing herself to the window." will you shut up I'm trying to see." "Maybe if your butt wasn't in the way we would all be able to see out the window" "how dare you . I'll have you know..." before an argument could break out Lavender quickly silenced everyone. Pointing out the window she drew people's attention to the car that had parked outside their home. "Girls look" they quickly recognised it as Jenna's car as they saw it several times today. But what really drew their attention was not the car or Jenna - in most cases anyway- but who else had come with her. They had heard from their farther that Jenna had her own son but beyond that, they knew nothing aside from his age now they were all getting their first glance at the boy. Luckily for them the porch light was turned on with it on the front garden was lite up slightly allowing them to see more outside but more importantly, the light made it impossible to see through the window they were all looking out of from the outside, therefore, hiding the girl's presence from the outside world. The boy in question seemed to be no taller then Ellery herself he had on blue jeans and an orange jumper his head was covered by a black beanie that hid his hair from view. For several seconds he stood just by the car holding onto his bag waiting for his mother to join him. "Hmm, I don't like it" several of the girls tensed at Rose's voice finding her words to be completely uncharacteristic. Lyndy went to open her mouth to say something but Rose beat her to it. "I mean I see that that shade of orange goes well with the blue but the black of his hat throws the whole colour scheme off" the other girls let out a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding out of all of them Rose was the most excited to meet the boy. "I think a white beanie would look better no wait! A white beanie with a black stripe...that would complete the look" "do you think he's into sports?" "I bet he's into maths" "do you think he likes horses?" "Oh I could totes make him a new outfit. Hmm but what goes well with orange" From the sofa of the living room Anna looked at her younger sisters and couldn't help but roll her eyes at them they had been going on about the boy all day long and it was finally getting on her last nerve. "Girls Girls!" Slowly each of the girls that were crowding the window turned to face her when she was sure she had everyone's attention she spoke. "You girls are being literally ridiculous your acting like that boy is coming here to be your personal play date. I'm just telling you now he's not. He's moving in because weather we like it or not he's going to be family and you better treat him like family ok?" Even from her spot on the sofa she could see the other girls faces light up with embarrassment some fidgeted on the spot while others tried to say something but couldn't and ended up stuttering." However she wasn't having any of it "just stop leave the window and go do something else there is no reason to crowd the boy the second he gets in the door." Although knowing her own sisters she expected at least one of them to try to outside to meet him. Luckily for her, she had a little backup." your sister is right girls" each of them turned to face their dad ready to retort but he spoke before they could. "Dylan isn't exactly outgoing as most of you are and if you crowd him he's going to get uncomfortable let him come to you when he's ready to talk" "this is probably a lot more overwhelming for him then it is for the rest of us so go easy on the boy. Ok girls?" After receiving a small chorus of 'yes dad' the girls quickly dispersed going their own way to keep themselves entertained. David looked over to his eldest daughter and gave her a nod of appreciation for what she had done he would have done more but the front door knocked at that point. Taking deep breathes as he walked to the door he made sure his clothes were neat. Jenna may have been here several times today but she was always formal and so she always knocked before entering. At this moment she was knocking like she was a guest willing for permission to enter David would have to tell her that that was not necessary. Swinging the door open he smiled as his fiancé looked back at him wearing an equal smile one look round her side revealed Dylan attempting to hide behind her a bag clutched to his chest uneasily. Using his arm he gestured for them to enter. Jenna did with a bit of confidence however Dylan seemed to stick right behind his mum eyes glancing around at everything in the room but never at people. Instead of focusing on him, he turned towards Jenna. "So I take everything is done?" "Just about just got to get the rest in and unpack" slowly she placed her arm around Dylan's shoulders but she didn't try to drag him forwards "this is Dylan my son. He's...a little nervous" David looked over at the boy again and true to her word he really did look nervous his eyes were now glued to the floor his hands were grasping his bag tightly and he looked ready to bolt away at the first chance. "Hey, you must be Dylan right?" When he received a nod from the boy he continued. "Well I know everything must be confusing for you with all the changes and all but I want you to know that big you have any problem whether it be with the girls the house or even me. Then you can come to talk to me. I want you to be happy with these arrangements just as much as everyone else ok?" Slowly Dylan nodded his eyes darting to the older man for just a second before he tried to step behind his mum more. " is there anything that you need to get out of the car now?" "Ah yes our dog Theo is still in the car he's getting little antsy" "shouldn't take but a moment" David turned to his eldest daughter as she sat on the couch texting away to whomever she pleased "Anna can you show Dylan to his room give a view of the house so he knows where everything is." Pulling her gaze from her phone Anna gave her dad a passive look for a moment before giving in with a sigh. Standing up from the sofa and walking to the stairs she stopped and turned around to face Dylan "well? you coming?" For a moment Dylan looked up to his mum for guidance the older girls tone want exactly...friendly she looked back at him with an encouraging yet apologetic smile before tapping his shoulder gently. He gave a silent nite before slowly walking up to the girl taking note that her own blonde hair was very similar to his mum's hair colour. The two adults turned and left the house in order to collect Theo's cage. Dylan followed Anna as she ascended the stairs taking note of the multiple pictures that hung off the wall. There are Anna and a girl with glasses brown hair and green clothes another older girl with blonde hair and a red dress. The next picture seemed to show the same girl but wearing purple overalls and a purple hat that were covered in stains twins perhaps? The next was a girl wearing a jumping horse outfit with her hair up in a bun. The next picture showed a girl with blonde hair styled in a ponytail but wore a red jersey and practically screamed jock. After that came Anna herself before the pictures stopped. When he had finally gotten to the top of the stairs he looked both left and right seeing the multiple shut doors. For a house that held six girls it certainly was quiet...far too quiet. "Typical" the sound of Anna's voice caused him to flinch and grasp his bag tightly to his chest the material wrinkling against his arms. The girl herself was just looking at the closed rooms while shaking her head in a disappointed manner soon she turned to him and tried-and-failed- to gain eye contact with the boy. "Alright! I'm going to say this once I'm going to show you who's room is who's and then yours and we're done ok? Good." She moved down the hall the teen stood in front of the only door on the left side of the hallway she placed her hand against the door a little bit forcefully. "This is mine . I have one rule... don't go in my room ever. Understood? He nodded quickly much to her satisfaction. She then gestured to the door at the end of the hallway "that the bathroom it's the only one in the house so we all have to share if there's a line get in it no one gets special treatment for the bathroom but when you're in there no more than ten minutes at a time understood?" One bathroom for six-now eight- people? For such a large house with a large family, he expected at least two just for convenience sake. It was almost enough to make him say something his mouth opened but he quickly clamped it shut. She made no note of his action and simply moved on. "This is Ellery's room" she pointed to the door opposite her own before striding down the hallway. She spoke up as she passed the door. "There's two rooms are lavenders and Roses rooms" then continued on like it was nothing. The next doors were the one she stopped at before turning to him it was on the same side as the other two doors. "These are Georgie and Lyndy' rooms" she pointed with her free arm to the opposite side of the hallway. As much as Dylan would have liked to say he found this helpful he really didn't cause he didn't know which name fits which face. As quick as that Lori did a half-turn before opening the door that had been behind her. "This is your room" When she moved out of the way he got a look into the room it looked abnormally small. From what little of the room he could see it looked no more then three steps long potential four if you measured right was that really his room? Or was this some welcoming joke? "Well?" Just now did he realised how Anna had been staring at him expectantly. He realised that this wasn't some silly joke. Stepping past the teen he moved into his room on his immediate right was a double bed the bed itself had grey and white bedding and pillows. The wall right in front of him was empty and blank save for the three windows that rested just above his head and to his head was a small counter that had three draws. At least he could be glad that the room was at least seven steps wide giving him the space he needed to have the things he did have in the room without the door colliding with anything it wasn't much but...it wasn't much. "Hmm better than I thought it would be gotta give Rose and Lavender some credit there" again Dylan flinched at the teen's voice had not noticed her walk into the room "especially since it was a linen closet just two weeks ago" Oh that explained it's size. He knew he couldn't argue about the arrangements but had expected something...bigger not like his old room but not this small. "Anyways were done here. Don't bother me unless it's really important and neither my dad or...your mum are around ok?" Silence grew between the two of them and just as it was about to turn awkward Anna turned around then left the room muttering out 'boys' as she went closing the door behind her. With nothing else to do Dylan simply sat himself on the...his bed. Here he was a single boy now surrounded by a family of girls to whom his mother was now engaged to their farther. For all intense purposes they were now his sisters and he was there brother. Putting his bag next to Dylan laid down in the silence of his room he asked himself what now? Dinner has progressed smoothly that evening David decided. He had tried to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible each of the girls were very silent as they are. Only talking if they were asked something Dylan himself had been silent the entire time not once talking and always shying away when someone did look at him. It was the quietest dinner he had in years and it unnerved the patriarch of the family. Some of the girls had asked Jenna a few questions and she had answered the best she could and in turn had asked questions of her own. David didn't mind that she had spent the entire time sitting next to her son occasionally running her fingers down his forearm to his wrist. He guessed it was a form of physical-and silent- comfort for the boy one that didn't openly embarrass him or stop his mother from talking. Soon after everyone had gone to bed David too had done so after washing the dishes ready for the next day.Cause he knew that it was going to be a bit busier around here now but he didn't mind and he was sure his neighbours wouldn't mind either. A/N hey! I'm back sorry it took so long to post-school started again and the worlds weird right now 😂. But I wanted to post this because I just did 😂.


	3. New School

Dylans P.O.V

After having breakfast Ellery and I decided to walk to school. Along the way, we meet up with Ellery's friend Ava. Ellery introduced us to each other.'' so you're from California?'' Ava asked. ''y-y-y-yes I-i-i-Ive lived the-th-the-there all my life.'' I said looking directly ahead. As we walked to school Ellery and Ava talked about their favourite subjects in school. While I was just daydreaming. We made our way to school and parted ways, as Ellery needed to bring me to Mrs Roden who I found out, was a girls mum in our school. Being the new student, I didn't know anything about the school so I'm glad to have someone by my side who did. we made our way to Mrs Roden's office where we knocked on the door. ''come in'' an older voice said from behind the door.'' principal Roden I have Dylan here with me my dad and his mum should've let you know of his arrival.'' Ellery said opening the door. ''ah yes thank you for bringing him to my office. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside id like to speak privately'' principal Roden said. Ellery nodded as she stepped out of the room. ''Now your mum told me about what happened at your old school and I have told all your teachers and the teachers you don't have just to keep an eye out in case. we have a no-bullying policy in this school so if anything happens just tell a teacher and they'll saught it out. if you have any problems at all please come to any of the teachers or me. We will help you in any way we can.'' Principal Roden said as she handed me my library card in case i needed to get any books. ''Th-th-thank-thank you Mrs.'' I said while taking the card from her." your welcome now go into your first class the bell will ring soon" I walked out and saw Ellery standing at the side of the door. ''so it looks like you and I will be in the same classes.That's cool.'' she said as we started walking to Mrs Clunie's biology class.We made it seconds before the bell rang. ''glad to see you again'' Mrs Clunie said as she noticed us. ''you must be Dylan welcome to Beacon Hills High. I hope we can make your time here, comfortable'' she said while greeting me.''Class, we have a new student who'll be joining us for the next year. Is there anything you'd like to say to the class Dylan'' she asked turning the classes attention to me and I froze up ''u-u-um-u-um m-m-m-my-my-my name is D-d-dy-dy-d-Dylan....'' I said as i started shaking, Mrs saw this and apologised. she asked me if i wanted to go to the nurse but i refused. After I stopped shaking I took my seat, unfortunately, I wasn't sitting next to Ellery but I was sat next to a girl called Arden. she was concerned to me after how I reacted she wanted to make sure I was alright ''hey Dylan is everything-'' before she could finish her sentence I let a small scream and berried my head in my arms. Arden had touched my shoulder while she was talking. the sound caused everyone to look over and see me shaking at my desk with my head in my arms.Ellery rushed over and made sure I was ok. ''Ellery im sorry i didn't mean to-'' she tried to apologise but Ellery cut her off ''it's alright Arden you couldn't have known.Dylan has a big problem with being touched. dont apologise its an honest mistake'' Ellery said as she opened my backpack and pulled out my diary. I grabbed the diary and started to write in it after a couple of seconds I looked at Arden ''A-a-a-a-Arden I-i-i-i-im sorry f-f-f-for scaring you'' I said as I shook a little less Arden looked shocked I was apologising for scaring her. if anything she should be the one apologising for what she caused.'' what? no no Dylan I should be the one apologising. im so sorry i didn't know you dont like being touched'' Arden said as she tried to get me from apologising to her. I told her it was ok just like David there was no way she could've known.Arden thanked me for accepting her apologise and asked me about my diary. ''I-i-i-ive had it and loads of other ones since i was little mum said that I can write my t-t-thoughts and feelings and about my day in it'' I said as I continued to write. Then the lunch bell rang everyone made their way to the food hall. I was sat by myself writing in my diary listening to music when a brown-haired boy and his friends came over and took it '' well well well what do we have here? a new student?'' This was Andrew he's the bully of the school Ellery told me about him and his group of friends. I jumped up and tried to get my diary back but Andrew and his group decided to play a 'fun' game of 'can Dylan catch it'. This left me out of breath and on the verge of crying so, i sat on the floor which in turn made Andrew and his friends laugh at me though i noticed one of the wasnt laughing as much as the others.As I was sat on the floor trying not to cry I heard a sound of someone smacking into another person. My diary was in front of my face as I stopped crying. I grabbed it and held it close. ''hey you ok man?'' I looked up to see a girl and five boys. The girl who handed my diary back was the one who asked the question ''th-th-thank y-y-you'' i said wiping away tears '' hey its cool im Holland that's Dylan Tyler Khylin Michael and Froy. your Dylan right?'' I nodded my head and stood up ''we saw Andrew picking on you before any of us could get a teacher Holland decided to take matters into her own hands'' Tyler said in a monotone voice. ''ehh that jerk had it coming for a long time always picking on people about time someone knocked him down a peg'' Holland said in a matter of fact tone. ''I-i-i-i-im s-s-s-sorry you h-h-had to get d-d-d-dragged i-in t-to my problem'' I said looking down ''hey nothing to worry about mate'' Dylan said with a big smile on his face.They asked me if i wanted to sit with them I agreed. Wow, only the first day and ive already got some friends.As they talked to me about subjects and their backgrounds and family I continued to write about the six people that just helped me.

A/N: hey new post ill try and update when I can but I hope you guys liked this chapter~Nicole


End file.
